


Never the Same

by Calimon1991



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Horribleness, I'm sorry I did this, Keisuke on line, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimon1991/pseuds/Calimon1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A horrible smut fic, because I'm always the worst to my favorite characters... Heed the warnings please... and probably don't read this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never the Same

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Never the Same  
> Relationship: Keisuke/Akira (non-con)  
> Rating: E  
> Summery: Things will never be the same again  
> Note: I'm sorry I'm a horrible person. This always makes me sad too because I love Keisuke, but I just felt like writing this... I'm awful, I know...

Keisuke smirked as he hovered over Akira.

His eyes gleaming with an angry, slightly crazed gleam.

“G- Get off Keisuke.”  Akira grunted as he tried to push the other male off of him; unfortunately, thanks to the line that the other had taken, he was far too strong for Akira to throw off.

Keisuke laughed, “You can’t fight me Akira.”  He lowered his face so that he could growl into the other’s ear, “Aren’t you happy?  Finally I can stand up for myself; I’m not that weak little puppy that used to follow you everywhere – that you had to protect.  Isn’t that what you wanted?”

“Of course it isn’t.”  Akira spat, “I liked you just the way you were.”

“Liar!”  Keisuke yelled as he slapped Akira across the face, “You couldn’t stand how weak I was!  But know things are different; now you’re the weak one.  And I think it’s time for you to learn what it’s like.”

Keisuke leaned forward again as he forced his lips onto the smaller male’s.

Akira struggled back, he had been fighting with his feelings for Keisuke for some time, sure that the other would never feel for him the same way, and in normal circumstances he would have been thrilled by this, but this wasn’t the Keisuke that he had fallen in love with.  This was an unrecognizable monster.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in Akira’s wrist as Keisuke dug his fingers into the pressure point there.  He gasped in pain, giving Keisuke the opportunity to shove his tongue into the grey-haired male’s mouth.

“Shit!”  Keisuke cursed as he pulled away, rising a hand to his mouth.

Akira had bitten him.

He then took the opportunity to try and wriggle out of Keisuke’s grip.

Unfortunately he was unable to move because Keisuke was still straddling his hips, keeping him pinned to the ground.

Another slap struck his cheek before Keisuke used one of his hands to pin both of Akira’s above his head.  He then proceeded to unbuckle the other’s pants and force them down his hips.

Akira struggled again, trying to kick out at the other, but nothing he did seemed to work and soon the only thing he had covering his dignity was his underwear.

Keisuke smirked, “Looks like someone’s getting excited.”

Shame flooded the smaller male, he hated the way his body was reacting; he didn’t want this, but he had had so many fantasy of being with Keisuke and as much as he didn’t want to admit it to himself, the power that Keisuke was exuding was starting to turn him on as well.

Akira gasped suddenly and arched his back slightly as Keisuke palmed him through the cloth that still covered him.

“K- Keisuke, don’t.”  He grunted, trying not to give his bodies desires.

He needed to get away – he needed to get away and figure out how to get the real Keisuke back.

Keisuke ignored him as he pulled down the other’s underwear, revealing the proof of the other’s arousal.  A tongue flicked out to lick across his lips as he gazed down at Akira’s body.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this.”  Keisuke growled, “But I was too weak to say anything.”

“You weren’t weak.”  Akira replied, trying to ignore the meaning behind the rest of what the other would say.  He couldn’t go soft now; he needed to get Keisuke back first, then he could talk to the other about where their relationship could go from there.

“I was and you know it.”  Brown eyes glared down at him, “You couldn’t stand being around me.”

“That’s not true Keisuke.”  Akira replied, trying to reason with the other, “I tried to push you away because I was worried about you; I wanted you to get out of here – to save yourself.”

Keisuke scoffed, “Stop lying.”

He leaned down again, pausing a mere inch away from the other’s lips, using his free hand to grip the other’s chin harshly, “Bite me again and I’ll do a lot worse than slap you.”  He threatened in a low voice before forcing his lips onto the other’s again.

Akira tried to keep his mouth shut this time, but was forced to open up when Keisuke squeezed his jaw.  He resisted biting down on the invading muscle this time, not wanting to have Keisuke follow through with his threat, but he made sure to remain motionless as well – not giving anything to the kiss either.

Keisuke pulled away with a huff and another growl before releasing Akira’s chin and wrapping his hand around a different part of the other’s body.

Akira gasped again, biting back a groan as Keisuke grabbed his still half-hard cock.

Another smirk graced Keisuke’s lips as he looked at the other with a hungry gleam in his eyes, “There we go Akira.”

“Please, st- stop.”  Akira pleaded.

Keisuke gave a short chuckle, “I don’t think so.”  He replied with a tug to Akira’s dick.

“Nn.”

The noise slipped out despite his desperate attempts to keep them at bay.

Another chuckle, “Why would you want me to stop?”  Keisuke asked, his breath brushing over Akira’s lips as he leaned down again, “You seem to be enjoying yourself well enough.”

Akira shook his head wildly, trying to deny what the other was saying, but it was hard to be believable when his length was continuing to harden in the other’s grip.

“You should really stop lying.”  Keisuke whispered as he moved his lips to the other’s ear, licking the shell.

Akira resisted yet another gasp.

Keisuke just chuckled again as he took Akira’s ear lobe between his lips and sucked.

He was unable to keep the gasp at bay once again.

Releasing the lobe Keisuke trailed his lips down the other’s neck, leaving sucking kisses along the way before stopping at the juncture of the other’s neck and sucking hard, making sure to leave a deep red mark in his wake.

Akira trembled and quaked as he tried to keep any additional noises at bay, but the combination of Keisuke’s lips sucking marks on his neck and his hand stroking his straining erection it was an almost impossible feat.

“Are you enjoying yourself Akira?”  Keisuke asked as he removed his lips from the other’s skin.

Akira tried to open his mouth to answer, but before he was able Keisuke gave an exceptionally hard pull to his shaft and all he could let out instead was a low moan,

Another chuckle left Keisuke’s lips, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“No.”  Akira panted out as he weakly shook his head, “Please, stop.”  He whimpered.

Keisuke growled, “You can’t mean that.  Not with the way _this_ …” He emphasized the word by giving another tug to his penis, “…is practically weeping for attention.”

Akira bit his lips as he squeezed his eyes shut; he needed to get out of this.

Keisuke gave another breath of a laugh before he removed his hand from Akira’s erection again; he slid his hand up Akira’s body, reaching his stomach and pushing the shirt that he was still wearing up as he did.

He pushed the shirt up the other’s chest and over his head before tying it tightly around the other’s wrists.  He basically shoved Akira cross the full so that his arms came into contact with the half-broken table in the room.

Keisuke lifted the table slightly, just enough that the leg that was closest to Akira lifted from the ground, he then forcefully maneuvered Akira’s arms under the leg so that one arm was on either side and his bound hands were behind the leg, effectively restricting his ability to get away, even if Keisuke were to get off of him.

Akira glared up at the other, not at all liking the rough handling or the fact that he was now completely naked.

“Don’t look at me like that.”  Keisuke laughed, “I had to make sure there’s no way that you could escape.”  He explained as he leaned over the other’s body, pressing wet kisses to the newly exposed flesh.

Again Akira resisted the urge to gasp and moan at the other’s touch, but he was unsuccessful, hitching breaths leaving him unheeded.

Keisuke just smirk up at the other before latching his lips onto one of the bound male’s nipples, biting down hard.

“Ah!”  Akira yelped as he tried to pull away from the pain.

A rumble of a chuckle sounded in Keisuke chest before he started to suck and lathe the nub with his tongue as if trying to soothe the pain and apologize.

The silver-haired male knew that wasn’t the case though when Keisuke brought one of his hands up to harshly pinch his other nipple.

“Gn, stop it!”  He yelled, still trying to struggle away from the other, despite the fact that he was beginning to think that things were looking truly hopeless.

Keisuke ignored him as he left the now red, tender nubs and started traveling further down the other’s body, dragging his lips over the other’s navel before nipping at Akira’s inner thigh.

Akira’s whole body was trembling; he couldn’t believe how easily the other was able to manipulate him.

He needed to do something or else he was never going to get the real Keisuke back.

Before he was able to try anything else though – not that he would have succeeded even if he did – all thought fled from his mind as Keisuke brought his mouth to Akira’s shaft.

Akira gasped loudly as he stared at the other male with wide eyes.

Keisuke blew over the other’s shaft, causing a tremor to run over his whole body.

Another smirk spread across Keisuke face at Akira’s reaction and without any further warning, Keisuke took the other male into his mouth.

“Ah!  Keisuke!”  Akira gasped out, his hips unconsciously bucking.

Grabbing the other’s hips Keisuke forced Akira to still as he sucked at just the tip of the other’s cock before slowly sinking down to take more of the other into his mouth.

Akira was panting heavily, unable to form coherent thoughts as the brunet male continued to suck him.

“K- Keisuke.”  Akira tried to warn, he was getting way to close.

The other seemed to understand and pulled off, moving one of his hands from Akira’s hips to go back to stroking the other.

Keisuke laughed again, “I thought you didn’t want this.”

Akira was unable to reply as the other continued to work him; he was way too close and with just a few more pumps he was spilling over Keisuke’s hand.

“Ah!”  He grunted loudly as his whole body tensed.

Another laugh, “I think you enjoyed yourself.”  Keisuke said as he removed his hand from Akira’s spent cock and brought his fingers to his lips, licking the other’s semen off of them.

Akira could do nothing but stare up at the other and pant as he tried to come down from his orgasm.

Keisuke was doing way too much laughing for Akira’s liking.

“Now.”  Keisuke started as he unfastened his pants and pulled them down, bringing his underwear down with them, which revealed his own erection, “It’s my turn.”

Akira started his struggles anew; he still felt weak from having just ejaculated, but he knew that he needed to get out of there.

“Please, Keisuke, stop this.” Akira begged as he tugged at his restraints.

“Now you’re just not being fair.”  Keisuke chided mockingly as he crawled up the other’s body, “I got you off; the least you can do is return the favor.”

The brunette positioned himself above Akira so that he was now straddling the other’s face, his arousal mere inches from the other’s mouth.

“Take it in your mouth.”  He demanded as he rubbed to tip over the silver-haired male’s lips, “And if you bite me, I swear you’ll regret it.”  He warned darkly.

Akira glared defiantly up at the other male and clamped his mouth shut so as to prevent Keisuke from pushing inside.

However, Keisuke simply wouldn’t have that.  Rolling his eyes he reached down and grabbed Akira’s chin, squeezing tightly once again.

Akira tried to resist as long as possible, but soon the pain grew to be too much and he was forced to open his mouth, letting out a noise of pain as he did.

This gave Keisuke the chance to push the tip of his cock passed Akira’s lips.

Akira squeezed his eyes shut; he had no wish to look at the man that had once been his best friend as he used him like this.

“Suck Akira.”  Keisuke demanded as he slowly pressed his shaft further into Akira’s mouth.

Akira tried to ignore him, but this only angered Keisuke so instead he decided to just thrust into the other’s mouth, pressing himself down the other’s throat.

Akira’s eyes shot open wide as he nearly gagged on Keisuke girth, but somehow he managed not to.  Although I little part of him wished that he had, just in hopes that it would have made Keisuke stop.

Keisuke groaned above him, “Gods, your mouth feels so good, Akira.”  He complimented as he began to thrust in and out of the silver-haired fighter’s mouth.

Once again Akira squeezed his eyes shut as he felt tears prickling at the corners of his eyes.

Heedless of the other’s pain Keisuke continued to take his pleasure from the other, groaning and grunting obscenities as he got closer and closer to release.

Akira was sure that the bigger male was going to force him to swallow his release, but just as the other started to throb in his mouth Keisuke pulled out.

“Huh, you’re pretty good at that.”  Keisuke managed to pant out as he moved, “A little too good.  I almost blew way too early.”  He moved between the other’s legs, “And I want to be in a very different part of you when I cum.”

This time Akira struggled with all he had, but it was still no use as Keisuke forced him to spread his legs wider while he settled between them.

It was all too obvious what the other male was planning to do to him.

“Keisuke, please, don’t.”  Akira pleaded desperately.

Unfortunately Keisuke decided to completely ignore the other male as he nudged the tip of his cock against Akira’s entrance.

“Keisuke, don’t!”  Akira yelled, thrashing wildly, but he might as well have not been moving at all with how firmly Keisuke was able to keep him in place.

“Maybe if you stop fighting, I’ll be gentle.”  Keisuke offered.

Akira’s thrashing stopped for a moment as he panted up at the other, “Please, Keisuke, just don’t do this.”

Another eye roll, “I guess you want it the hard way.”

And without further warning Keisuke pressed into the other in one fluid move.

Akira screamed loudly as his whole body tensed against the other male; it felt like he was being ripped open.

“Fuck.”  Keisuke grunted as he wrapped his arms around Akira’s middle, trying to pull the other closer to him, “You’re so tight.”

“K- Keisuke.”  The tears that he had been trying so desperately to hold back finally started to fall, leaving wet trails that disappeared into his hair.

Keisuke panted into Akira’s neck, “Are you ready?”

Before Akira was able to answer Keisuke started moving, thrusting harshly into the other’s abused body.

“Ah!  Keisuke, please, you’re hurting me!”  He screaming, begging the other to stop, but nothing he said even slowed the other’s movements.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this.”  Keisuke whispered into Akira’s ear, “Nn, you feel so good.”

Akira tried to ignore the other as he squeezed his eyes shut once again, trying to drown everything out.

Including the tiny amount of pleasure that was starting to build in him as the other continued to rub against his inner walls.

Suddenly Keisuke changed his angel slightly and as he did so Akira let out a yell.

Keisuke stilled for a moment as he looked down at the other, that particular yell hadn’t sounded like it was in pain…

Keisuke moved his hips in the same way again and was pleased to get a very similar reaction when he struck something deep inside of the other male.

“Did you like that?”  He asked, a smirk tugging on his lips.

Akira shook his head frantically; there was no way that he could enjoy being raped.

But he was proven wrong when he unwillingly let out a small moan as Keisuke ground against that spot again.

Keisuke laughed, “You really should stop lying.”  He whispered as he started moving again, this time making sure to aim for that spot with each thrust.

“K- Keisuke!”  Akira gasped out, “Please, stop!”

He needed the other to stop; he couldn’t let himself enjoy this.

But Keisuke had other plans as he picked up the pace, thrusting harshly into the other male again.

Even as pain rushed through Akira’s body from the rough treatment the other was giving him, he was ashamed to feel himself becoming excited once again.

And he wasn’t the only one who noticed.

A breath of a chuckle brushed against Akira’s ear, “I think you’re definitely enjoying this.”  He whispered as he brought one of his hands to Akira’s hardening shaft.

Akira wanted to beg the other to stop once again, but was unable to find the words once again as Keisuke suddenly shifted their angels slightly and he was able to thrust even harder against that sensitive spot.

Akira let out a loud moan, unable to stop himself.

“Gods, yes.”  Keisuke agreed as he continued to pound into the other’s body, now making sure to stroke the other in time with his thrusts.

Akira was shocked and horrified by how good he felt as the other used his body, but no matter how hard he tried he could not stop the noises that escaped.

“Fuck Akira.”  Keisuke groaned again as his movements began to lose rhythm and become more frantic.

“K- Keisuke.”  Akira called out in reply; he wasn’t even sure if it was to make him stop or to beg him not to.

Suddenly Keisuke grunted loudly and tensed, Akira could feel the other’s release fill him and was surprised when the sudden rush seemed to trigger his own orgasm.

Keisuke collapsed on top of the other and for a few long moments the two were still except for their gasping breath.

Akira felt numb; he didn’t know how to feel about anything anymore.

As he stared at the ceiling above him a small part of him almost wished that he could wrap his arms around the other, but he knew that that wouldn’t have been a good idea.

This had changed things between them and no matter what – even if Akira somehow got the other Keisuke back – things would never be the same between them.

And more than anything, that’s what started the tears that steamed down his face as he continued to lie under his former best friend.

END


End file.
